


Thinking of You (Lord King Bad Vid)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Lord King Bad Vid, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Thinking of You (Lord King Bad Vid)

Thinking of You (Lord King Bad Vid)

## Thinking of You (Lord King Bad Vid)

Made during [Vividcon 2005](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Vividcon/Vividcon_2005) for the Lord King Bad Vid party.

 

Footage: [The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring), [The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Return_of_the_King) and [The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Two_Towers)

Audio: [Thinking of You](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_of_Nowhere_\(Hanson_album\)) by Hanson 

Duration: 00:01:02

Published: 2005-08-20

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/160157.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Thinking_of_You-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Have you ever stood outside a picket fence  
>  You can see through  
>  But you can't get to the inside, oh  
>  You sit there and wait  
>  I look at you and anticipate  
>  What we could be and what we could do
> 
> I'm carrying this heavy load  
>  Don't know what to do  
>  The only thing I know  
>  Is I'm in love with you  
>  Fly with the wings of an eagle  
>  No matter how high  
>  I'll be thinking of you
> 
> Fly the wings of an eagle  
>  No matter how high  
>  I'll be thinking of you the whole time  
>  Oh  
>  You'll be on my mind all the time  
>  Oh  
>  You'll be on my mind  
>  I'll be thinking of you the whole time


End file.
